Ninja at Hogwarts
by Undead Gemini
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter's kids go to Hogwarts for their 1st, 3rd, and 4th years and their are a lot of new students and a few new teachers from Japan attending Hogwarts that year? What happens when they are looking for someone and fighting each other without any of the Hogwarts staff or students knowing about it? Will everyone be alright?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Naruto. I am not saying this again, since it'd be pointless to say something everyone already knows over and over again. I only own my ideas, nothing else.

If I get anything wrong, please let me know. This goes for both the HP world and the Naruto world. Mostly for the Naruto world.

I've wanted to do a Naruto and Harry Potter crossover for a while now; I just didn't know how to make it different from all of the others. So read at your own risk, this seriously might epically suck.

I also only speak English, so I am not going to use any Japanese in this since I won't know what I'm saying.

I decided to make this in the New Generation Era of Harry Potter since most other Naruto/HP crossovers take place when Harry is in school still.

I hope you all enjoy this and I don't waste your time. IF it sucks, please NICELY let me know. Don't be jerks about it.

Sorry about the last names of some of the Naruto characters, I didn't know them. Some of them are using a hinge (I think that's what it's called) to look younger, and some already look younger, so I put them in Hogwarts.

"Hey, do you guys know who all those weird people on the train were?" James asked his younger brother, Albus, as him, Fred, Molly, and Dominique joined Albus and Rose in their compartment to go to Hogwarts.

"I don't know, but they went off with the first years, most of them anyways." Rose told her annoying older cousin. She was somewhat excited this year, both her younger brother, Hugo, and her cousins, Lily, Roxanne, Louis, and Lucy were starting Hogwarts this year.

"I noticed 6 of them just went straight to Hogwarts, I hope Minnie tells us what's going on soon." Albus said, referring to his Headmistress the same way as James did. Albus was more like his brother than his father. He may have looked like his father, but he was more like his older brother in personality.

The group of cousins and siblings talked about all sorts of things until they arrived at the great hall. When they arrived, they noticed that the 6 people that just ran off to Hogwarts were all at the teacher's desk. The one that looked like a fish, and the one that was half black and half white, literally, were on one side. The one with gray hair was towards the middle. The other 3 were all on the far side, glaring at all of the others.

A few minutes later, McGonagall, the Headmistress walked in. "Hello students, it is now time for the sorting and a few announcements, so if you could all calm down then we can get started." The entire body of Hogwarts students calmed down and looked anxiously towards the front of the Great Hall. The group of first years gathered in front of the teachers table along with just under 20 older students that didn't look like first years.

"This year, we have new students and teachers from different parts of Japan attending our school. They will only be here for this year, so please do not disrespect them. They learn a different form of study than we do, so you could get injured if you are rude." She warned them.

Then the sorting began.

"Aburame, Shino!" Was the first of the Japanese students to get sorted into his house, the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" And he joined Victoire Weasley at her table.

"Akatsuki, Deidara!" Was next, he looked somewhat feminine. "SLYTHERIN!" "Filthy snake, I vote we prank him next." James told Fred and Albus, knowing they were against Slytherin house as much as he was. The two boys agreed with James.

"Akatsuki, Hidan!" Looked even scarier than the blond, he looked insane! "SLYTHERIN!" James glanced between his cousin and his brother, and they all smirked at each other, knowing this year would be fun.

The two Akatsuki boys sat at the far end of the table and glared at everyone who tried talking to them. They also glared at the majority of the new Japanese students.

"Akimichi, Choji!" Was, fat. There was no other word to describe the chubby boy, he wasn't even chubby! "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat called out. The fat boy went to the Hufflepuff table and grabbed a bag of something from his robes and started eating it.

"Chiyo, Sasori!" The hat barely touched his head before shouting, "SLYTHERIN!" He went and sat by Deidara and Hidan and glared at everyone else at the Slytherin table.

"Haruno, Sakura!" Was definitely one of the ones that stood out the most with her bright pink hair. "RAVENCLAW!"

"Hyuga, Hinata!" The girl had weird eyes, they were pale lavender, and she looked blind! But she couldn't have been since she walked almost perfect and gracefully up to the stool and put the hat on her head. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"She'll be fun to prank." Albus smirked at his older brother and cousin. They both smirked back at him, knowing they were all going to have a meeting tonight; there were too many new people this year that needed to be added to their list of people they constantly prank. Of course, they'd be careful since Minnie said it'd be dangerous to get on their bad sides.

"Hyuga, Neji!" Everyone was thinking the Hyuga cousins were siblings and would both be in Hufflepuff. "RAVENCLAW!"

"Inuzuka, Kiba!" He had a dog in his robes, not a cat, toad, or even owl. It was a dog. Everyone was pointing at Akamaru and Kiba, wondering why the boy with red fangs tattooed on his cheeks had a dog with him. "GRYFFINDOR!" He decided to sit by the three pranksters, James, Fred, and Albus. He just glanced at them and glared towards the new Slytherin students and the new teacher sitting alone and the two weird looking teachers. The boys just glanced at each other, knowing they'd have to keep quiet so Kiba wouldn't tell the others about their plans.

"Nara, Shikamaru!" "RAVENCLAW!" Kiba didn't look surprised by that at all; he didn't look like he was even paying attention.

"Otogakure, Karin!"

"What kind of last name is Otogakure?" Albus wondered out loud.

"A name of a village where she is from, I know that is not her last name." Kiba told him, Albus, James, and Fred looked shocked, because Kiba shouldn't have heard that, that means his hearing was extremely superior or really good. He was glaring at Karin.

"SLYTHIERIN!" The hat shouted after about five minutes, the longest sorting of the night so far.

"Potter, Lily!" Kiba noticed the two dark haired boys and the red haired boy were all known looking intently at the sorting, more interested in this one than any of the others so far. "GRYFFINDOR!" They all cheered loudly as the small red headed girl sat down with the rest of the new Gryffindor first years, not the transfers, but Kiba was the only one in Gryffindor so far.

"Scamander, Lorcan!" The boys again looked somewhat interested still. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Yes, now we can prank little Lorc. I can't wait." Fred said to his cousins, they smirked at him and Kiba looked more interested in them. 'They prank? Looks like if Naruto is in this house we might have some friends, I can be a scout. Maybe, I am on a mission, an A rank mission.' Kiba thought to himself.

"Scamander, Lysander!" A boy who looked almost like Lorcan went up to the stool and put the hat on his head. "RAVENCLAW!"

"Uchiha, Itachi!" Kiba was glaring again, 'I wonder what's with all of these new students. Some of them seem to hate each other." Albus thought. "RAVENCLAW!" Itachi sat as far away from Shino, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Neji as he could, they were all glaring at him.

"Uchiha, Sauske!" If it was possible, everyone that was already sorted but Karin and Itachi were glaring at the raven haired boy more than they glared at any of the others. Itachi wasn't even looking at what looked like a younger version of him. Sauske was glaring at Itachi though. "SLYTHERIN!"

"Uzumaki, Naruto!" The blond haired boy ran up to the stool and put the hat on his head. "GRYFFINDOR!" He ran to where Kiba was and started talking about how excited he was and about how much he wanted ramen. Kiba smacked his head and told him to shut up.

"Weasley, Hugo!" Rose was looking at the sorting hat, hoping her brother would make their father proud. "GRYFFINDOR!" He joined Lily.

"Weasley, Louis!" Victoire and Dominique were betting 5 galleons on what house their younger brother would be in. Dominique thought he'd be in Ravenclaw because he was really smart. Victoire thought he'd be in Gryffindor because he was a lot like their father and always rushed into things without thinking about the outcome. "RAVENCLAW!" Dominique cheered loudly at that, even though she was in Gryffindor. Louis knew about the bet. He thought he'd be in Hufflepuff, boy was he glad he was wrong.

"Weasley, Lucy!" She was the quietest one out of all the cousins. Everyone thought she'd be in Hufflepuff or maybe Ravenclaw. But definitely not Gryffindor, the entire family was shocked when the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" She joined her cousins with the rest of the first years.

"Weasley, Roxanne!" The hat barely touched her head when it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yahiko, Konan!" The glaring from Naruto and Kiba somewhat frightened the Gryffindor's. They were supposed to be brave, not scared! So why were they frightened of these new students? "HUFFLEPUFF!" Konan didn't look too happy about that, but silently went over and sat at the end of the table.

"Yamanaka, Ino!" wasn't the last student, but she was the last Japanese student. "GRYFFINDRO!" She joined Kiba and Naruto, then they started having a short conversation in Japanese about their mission, they hated that both Orochimaru's people and some of the Akatsuki were at Hogwarts, which meant they were after a student so the 12 total and Akamaru had to be on guard all the time.

"Now that that's over, we have a few changes to our staff this year also." Minnie said, nodding towards the 6 new teachers. "Professor Kakashi Hatake will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Professor Kurenai will be an assistant in Charms for Professor Flitwick. Professor Asuma Sarutobi will be the assistant in Transfiguration for me. Professor Kisame Hoshigaki will be taking over as the Care of Magical Creatures professor. Zetsu will be helping him and Professor Longbottom. And Professor Kabuto Yakushi will be helping Professor Slughorn in Potions and he'll also be in the Hospital Wing as a healer. Professors' Hatake, Yuhi, and Sarutobi will also have a club for physical fighting. Ask your Heads of House about more details if you would like to join." Minnie finished and food appeared on the four house tables shocking all of the new students and Professors.

Ok, what do you think of this? Next chapter you'll find out more details and everything about why all of the Naruto characters are in Hogwarts. It's both a lot to put and I want to make you guys wait. :P I'll try getting my other story updated as soon as I can think of something. Until then, enjoy this random story that will probably be pointless just like most others. XD But seriously, did I do alright at getting all the characters correct and in the right houses in your opinions?


	2. Chapter 2

"English Speaking"

'English Thoughts'

"_Japanese Speaking"_

'_Japanese Thoughts'_

Just go with the above since I only speak English but sort of need some characters from Naruto to hide things from the HP Characters and Hogwarts.

If you see any mistakes at all, please let me know. I'm usually halfway asleep when I write these. And if I finish I just spell check then post, so I could mix up characters or something. I try not to, but if I do please point it out.

"_They are here! What are we going to do Kakashi-Sensei? We can't fight them here out in the open? I knew they'd be in Europe, but not at the school we had to go protect! Who are we even supposed to be watching?" _Naruto asked his team leader, mad that Sauske and the Akatsuki were all here, at Hogwarts.

"_Calm down, Naruto, we'll discuss everything when no one can hear us." _ Kakashi noticed McGonagall and nodded to her. "Professor McGonagall. I was just wondering if my students, Asuma, and Kurenai will be able to share living quarters together. It will make things much easier since they are having trouble with your customs and language still." He told the professor, hoping they'd be able to do that since it'd be so much easier.

"I'm sorry Professor Hatake; we need them to all stay in their respective houses at night. They can go to your quarters' until curfew if you need to discuss or help them with anything, then you'll have to escort them to their own houses." She told the young white haired man who wouldn't take his mask off for what she believed as a heath reason.

The old Headmistress knew something was wrong, with the way 3 different groups of the Japanese people glared at the others. It was quiet nerve-wracking on her part, since she allowed them all to join the wonderful school.

"_Are we going to your quarters now to discuss the mission? I'm assuming so since the new complications. This is going to be so troublesome." _Shikamaru asked at random. McGonagall looked at him like he was insane.

"Mr. Nara, was there something you needed to know?" She asked the young boy.

"No, I was just saying that the language barrier was troublesome." He told the Headmistress, and started walking to the sleeping quarters of Kurenai and Asuma. Kakashi was next to them, but he wasn't on Shikamaru's team, so Shikamaru didn't go to his smaller quarters.

"Humph." McGonagall said at the rudeness of the young boy and went to her office to sort paperwork.

"_Let's go already! I want to pull some pranks with James and Fred tonight!" _Naruto said and took off running after Shikamaru. Kiba was right after him. The rest of the Kahona Ninja looked at each other and slowly followed after the 3 Genin.

Sauske, Karin, and Kabuto were sitting with each other, not talking. The fact that Naruto was here along with the other Kahona Ninja complicated this mission. They were supposed to kill Itachi and destroy one of the Potter boys. Of course, they had no idea which one they needed to destroy since there were apparently two. That was according to the blond boy named Scorpius Malfoy, who looked like he hated both of the Potter boys with a passion.

"_Karin, we need to spy on Slytherins, but now that the stupid Kahona Ninja are here, we'll have more trouble capturing the one we are meant to take." _Sauske said, wanting to leave already and go to bed. He wasn't sure which boy they needed, since they were just told capture the brunette Potter.

The Akatsuki members at Hogwarts all looked nervous. They could capture Naruto, or try to, and the Potter boy, even though they were all unsure of which one they needed. Sauske complicated things. All 3 groups were going to have to fight against each other at some point, and two would try getting James or Albus while the Kahona Ninja would die to protect both boys.

Victoire was interested in Itachi, he was mysterious. He kept glaring at the beautiful blonde girl though, so she just went to bed not to long after he arrived in the common room, after guessing the riddle correctly before the entire riddle was even said!

Naruto and Kiba were told to get James and Albus to trust them, so that's what they did. Ino was to spy on all the Gryffindor students to make sure that one of them wasn't an enemy Ninja in disguise. Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji were to do the same thing Ino was doing in Gryffindor in Ravenclaw. They were also told to keep a close eye on Itachi and try finding out why the Akatsuki wanted one of the Potter boys. Hinata and Choji were watching over the Hufflepuff students and keeping an eye on Konan.

"_We need to protect both of those boys, Kakashi. If the Akatsuki or Orochimaru get a hold of whichever one of the two it might be and convince him to join forces with them, then the war will be over and anyone on the losing sides will die. We can't let those groups get a hold or gain the trust of those two." _Kurenai was telling the leader of this mission.

It was a life or death for the entire Leaf Village mission. They had to keep Orochimaru especially away from the brunette boys. If not, they could all die.

This sucked, sorry. I'll _try_ making the next chapter more explanatory than this one. I have an idea I'm just having trouble making it a part of this story. Even though my idea makes this story this story. Soo, yeah, hope you liked. If not, sorry. :/


	3. Chapter 3

If anywhere else I said Fred Weasley II was in the same year as James I'm changing that. He's in the same year as Albus. XD Also if I confused anyone about anything, LET ME KNOW! I wrote this waiting for the TV, missed my shows because _someone_ decided to fucking sleep while watching TV. I'm annoyed, sorry :P

Were most of you just going to let me spell Sasuke's name w' of you just going to let me spelll rong.. Thank you Kariska for pointing out that I spelt his name wrong!

I suck at spelling, ok? Lol, sorry for any spelling mistakes in the future, I just have a bad habit of misspelling words. :D Like emotionless, I thought it was emotionaless. Haha, oops? But seriously, if you see anyone's names misspelled, please let me know and I'll change it for future chapters. XD Thanks to everyone for reviewing so far also, I appreciate it. :P

"Hey, Al, Fred, wake up. We need to have our meeting now." James whispered to his sleeping brother and cousin. They both glared at the older but extremely hyper boy.

"Shut up James. I was sleeping. Why couldn't we have had this meeting before 3am?" Albus asked his older brother, extremely mad that he was woken up so early.

"No one went to sleep until after we did, I just woke up so I figured why not have a meeting now while everyone is sleeping?" James said, smirking at his annoyed family members. What he didn't know was that not everyone was sleeping. Kiba woke up when he heard someone enter the dorm room; Naruto woke up not to long after.

"Okay, let's go to the common room." Albus said, very annoyed. Fred led the way and the three boys went downstairs.

"_Should we follow them and see what they're up to?" _Naruto asked Kiba.

"_Yeah, let's go. Might as well find out what they're up to now rather than having them sneak off and get abducted." _Both Shinobi boys snuck downstairs and did an extremely good job at hiding in the shadows so James, Albus, and Fred wouldn't notice them at all.

"Okay, first order of business. Do you guys want to sign up for that physical fighting club?" James asked his relatives.

"Yeah, sounds fun. We can always go to the first meeting and if we don't like it bail and not go back." Fred said.

"Stop sounding so business like James. I vote we sign up, since it could help us all in Quiddich this year." Albus said. He was the seeker on the team. James and Fred were both beaters. Albus figured it'd help them with their reflexes. They were all amazing, but Slytherin and Ravenclaw were both just a little better than them. It was because of their keeper, Dominique, and Molly who was a chaser that they failed. Both girls were some of the best in their house at what they did, they just always got really nervous and after they mess up they completely tank the game for their house. Richard Wood, their captain, didn't want anyone else though, he knew both girls were brilliant.

"We're taking Dom and Molly to. I'm tired of losing to Slytherin. Which brings us to the next item on the list, pranking!" James smirked somewhat evilly.

"Who's on the list this year? How many from each house? Have you decided on it all yet, oh mighty leader?" Fred sarcastically asked his older cousin.

"I'm not your mighty leader." James glared at his cousin. "But I'm thinking for Gryffindor, Kiba, Naruto, Ino, and our cousins and siblings."

That was when both Naruto and Kiba made themselves known. _"Hey! You will not prank us! I'm the best pranker ever! Prank me and I'll out prank you. Believe it!" _The over hyper blond boy shouted, forgetting to speak English.

"_Moron, they can't understand you AND you blew our cover!" _Kiba smacked the blond on the back of the head then said in English, "Uh, hey. Excuse my dumb friend, he sometimes forgets he's not where were from anymore."

"How much of that did you hear?" Albus asked, hoping that they didn't hear the part about pranking them.

"Only the fact that you want to prank us, which would be a bad idea." Kiba said.

Naruto didn't let the Hogwarts boys speak by saying, "You bet it would! I'd prank you a hundred times more than you could even dream of trying to prank me!" The three boys smirked at that.

"Oh, you think you can out prank us? Show us. Prank Minnie. If you succeed, we can be partners, if you'd like. If you fail or come up with a horrible prank, you're on our list." Naruto smirked at that deal.

"Fine, you're on. Are you with me Inuzuka? Or are you going to go tell Kakashi-Sensei about this?" Naruto asked the dog boy.

"I'm so with you, this will make our time here more interesting." He smirked; glad he didn't slip and let out the fact that this was a mission, which he almost did.

"Excellent, since you seem to be all in, maybe it'd be easier if you guys helped us prank some of the Slytherins." James said, hoping the new guys would know a lot about all of the new students so he could get to pranking sooner.

"So you'll be pranking all the new students in Slytherin to? Can we get started?" Kiba excitedly asked.

With that, the group of 5 13-14 year olds worked out a lot of pranks for all the people in all the houses minus themselves.

This story seems to have shorter chapters than my other one, but this is more for random fun. Haha.


	4. Chapter 4

I _could _make excuses about how I haven't been updating this story or my other story, but I have none and don't want to bullshit anyone. I haven't felt like writing, so I haven't been. Uh sorry lol. I'm actually only getting a new chapter out now because my laptop has been having issues with charging. Just in case I didn't fix the problem, I wanted to let everyone know that if my laptop does stop charging then I won't be able to post until at least March if not later. Probably won't be the case though. I do need to get a new laptop though, haha. Enjoy though, sorry to keep everyone waiting. :P

"English Speaking"

'English Thoughts'

"_Japanese Speaking"_

'_Japanese Thoughts'_

Goes for all chapters. I'll put the above in a chapter occasionally so no one forgets.

Naruto, Kiba, and Ino went to class with Fred and Albus. Ino didn't really get along with any of the girls in her year, they made fun of her. She almost lost it and beat them up like she did to Sakura at the Chunin exams. She barely managed not to.

The first class the five had was Charms with the Ravenclaw's. Fred, Albus and Kiba sat at one table. Naruto sat in the one behind them with Shikamaru and a Ravenclaw girl named Rose Weasley. Ino sat at the one beside Kiba with Shino and Sakura, who she got along with better than she did before the Chunin exams.

"Okay class, this year will be far more advanced than the last two years." Professor Flitwick said. Kurenai was standing by the door at the back of the classroom, waiting to go around and help students as needed.

Halfway through the class, they were learning how to make water shoot out of their wands, Naruto decided he was bored. "Man, this is boring. Who needs to know this anyways?" Fred and Albus laughed, the other members of Kahona looked at him like he was insane, and Rose just glared at him, not liking the blond boy at all.

"_Uzumaki Naruto, please stop making trouble. Just do your task." _ Kurenai told the boy.

"_But it's so boring Kurenai-sensei! I can't do it anymore!"_ Kurenai glared at the blond.

"Just do it Naruto." She said exasperated.

He decided just to do the spell; he got it on his first try, amazing everyone and making Rose glare at him even more.

The rest of the classes passed normally, they had a class with each house. Their last class of the day was Potions. It was the second class they had with Ravenclaw that day.

They had to sit in groups of four. Fred and Albus sat with Rose and another Ravenclaw girl. Naruto sat with Sakura, Shino, and another Ravenclaw boy who he didn't know. Kiba, Sakura, and Shikamaru sat with a Gryffindor girl, who glared at them for no reason. At least no reason for Sakura and Shikamaru. The Gryffindor girl hated all of the Japanese students because they were weird and because she had to deal with Ino at night and her and Kiba and Naruto during the day so she thought they were all annoying prats.

That night, Sasuke decided it was time, time to abduct the Potter boys. They needed them. They inherited their fathers 'powers' and one of them was to be the strongest wizard to that date. Everyone was unsure if it was James or Albus, but they all knew having the boys on their side would result in nothing but good and power for them.

That was the night that Hogwarts learned the new students were more dangerous than they thought they were.

Ok, sorry this is really short. And a somewhat cliff hanger. But I need to know, who do you think would be more powerful, James or Albus and why? I forgot my old idea for this but kind of came up with a new one that still works. I want this story to end before 15 chapters so I'm kind of 'rushing' things. But do you really think the Ninja would wait an entire school year when their enemies were all around?

Ok, so basically please answer who the Akatsuki and Orochimaru's groups should be after:

JAMES OR ALBUS


End file.
